


Waiting for Superman

by foolishlycompletelyfalling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup kinda, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishlycompletelyfalling/pseuds/foolishlycompletelyfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's waiting for superman, but when will he realize that his superhero is so close Already?<br/>~Heavily Based On the song Waiting for Superman By Daughtry~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a series killer one shot but turns out that I don't have the patience to type it up so here's this!  
> ~if you haven't listened to Waiting for Superman I heavily suggest you do because it's an amazingly beautiful song, and this is what I think the songs about...  
> ~I don't own one direction please refrain from copyright

"What?!" the blue eyed boy choked out tears already streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry louis, but he jumped on the grenade to save the others, there was nothing we could do." The officer stated sadly. "However it was an incredibly heroic act of him." "B-but he's supposed to come home tomorrow."  
Louis didn't know what to do. To say he felt lost was an understatement John was his best friend. They had been together since the ninth grade. He slowly dialed up all his friends, and family. Soon the small group of Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry. As louis stepped out he was immediately greeted by bone crushing hugs. "Don't worry louis, John would want you to be happy." Liam murmured sadly. "What do you mean,Li?" Louis asked sounding incredibly confused. "John, how he um he er never made it home." Liam answered awkwardly not knowing how the smaller boy would react about this. "Johns still coming he's just at the Laundry Mat?" Louis said still insanely confused. "Louis, John jumped on the grenade remember you were given a Medal of Honor for his sake." Zayn spoke softly. "Guys I have no idea what you're talking about but john will be home soon so you better get going." Louis said starting to get angered. "Louis maybe you need some space to come to terms with what's happened." Niall said softly motioning for them to all leave the room.  
They didn't see him for 3 months(well a hundred days to be exact, but Harry wasn't actually counting). Maybe they should've gone sooner, but they all kept insisting that he needed space. Well, in Harry's opinion three months of space was too much.  
The knocks sounded sad, like they were useless, and after ten minutes went by Harry was convinced they were. He pushed the door openly cautiously after unlocking it with his spare key. The place was sparkling clean. "Louis?" He called out. "Louis?!" He kept calling over, and over until he heard small sniffles coming from the bedroom.  
Harry opened the door slowly, and was astounded by the sight in front of him. Louis was curled into a ball as he cried on the bed. "Hazza when's John coming home he said he would be here two days ago? I miss him Hazza, and you don't come over anymore, Have I done something?" The poor boy whimpered wide blue eyes shining with tears. Saying Harry's heart broke would have been an understatement. The boy he loved since the tenth grade was so so broken, but he didn't even notice. "No no boo you didn't do anything wrong. Johns just a bit busy he'll be here soon." Harry choked out while hugging the smaller boy. It killed him to see how thin the younger boy had gotten. He mentally punched himself for not noticing louis needed him. "Boo while johns gone would you like to stay at my flat?" Harry asked desperately. "No harry what if John comes home while I'm at yours?". "Loubear do you think I could live into your apartment? I've gotten evicted!" Harry quickly lied through his teeth. He was hoping louis would forget about his offer to move louis into his flat. " oh Hazzy of course!" Louis cried. Harry silently thanked god for this, and went back to his flat to tell the lads he was moving into Louis's flat. They thankfully understood, and let him leave on such short notice.  
Things went smooth from there, and Harry got louis into counseling, and he soon learned that denial wasn't that odd. He was there for the hard nights when louis would wander into his room to cry on someone's shoulder whole harry rubbed his back.  
Harry finally found The courage to ask louis on a date, and it was one of then best nights of the tall boys life. After so long of being Harry and Louis they were finally harryandlouis which was what Harry had been waiting for his whole life. No one was surprised when Harry had announced they're engagement, and their marriage was happy seeing as they adopted Melissa, Jessica, and John(named after Louis's first love, but Harry wasn't jealous, he understood). They were married for 73 years before dying in their sleep together limbs intertwined with smiles on their faces.


End file.
